


Colour Me Anxious

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: the Squib Universe [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is concerned about his teenage daughter’s choice in hair colour… among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Me Anxious

**Author's Note:**

> After “Topography of Laundry”.

“No. Absolutely _not_ ,” Harry said firmly. “No way in Hades.” He got that strangled sort of part-cough, part-hiss/growl, part-hacking-up-a-hairball noise known the world over by every parent of a teenager – especially those with teenage girls.

“You are _so_ neurotic Dad.”

“Okay, first: I don’t know what that means, and second: no I’m not.” Harry ignored the huff-like sound of a barely contained chuckle that managed to escape his husband’s lips.  No amount of fake coughing could hide the fact that the much taller but slightly younger man was laughing at him.  From his daughter he received a roll of her brown eyes.  She looked so much like her mother.

“It’s not like it’s completely permanent,” Lily tried to reason.

“You want to bleach your hair,” Harry argued.

“It’ll grow out eventually.”

 _“Then_ you want to dye it,” he continued.

“So?”

 _“Orange!”_

“What’s your point?”

“It’s already orange, that’s my point.”

“No, it’s _red_ ,” Lily scoffed. “Goddess Aphrodite, you’re _such_ a _guy!”_

“It wouldn’t matter if I were actually a glittery alien from Planet Fierce, my answer is still no.” At this point Adam lost all pretences of being a supportive spouse and strict parent.  He managed to call back ‘you’re on your own!’ as he retreated from the room laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.  It was unclear to whether he was talking to his husband or daughter.

“Why can’t I bleach my hair?” Lily stomped her foot.

“You’re too young,” Harry replied, pointedly ignoring his only daughter’s little tantrum. “And it’s unhealthy for your hair.”

“That’s not fair! James dyes his hair all the time,” she argued.

“James is sixteen years old,” Harry stated. “And we only let him start using non-permanent dye when he turned fifteen. You, my dear girl, are only thirteen years old.”

She gave a shriek and stomped out of the room.  Harry sighed when he heard her bedroom door slam shut in the distance.

“You know she’ll be impossible to live with if we don’t let her do _something_ ,” Adam pointed out as he leaned against the entry to the living room.

“It’s only six more weeks until school starts up again.” Harry’s tone suggested he was trying to convince himself more than his husband.

Adam grinned. “Dinner’s going to be fun tonight.”

-o0o-

Harry’s eye gave a nervous twitch.

“Harry darling, you need to stop worrying so much,” Adam massaged his husband’s shoulders. “Look, her friends think it’s cool.”

“The other parents don’t,” Harry cringed a bit at the scandalized looks on some of the mentioned adults’ faces as they caught sight of not only his daughter but also his sons.

“Screw ‘em,” Adam declared. “Or don’t, that’s reserved for me.” Harry let out a startled laugh and couldn’t help the grin. “It doesn’t matter what any of them think about our family. It’s ours, not theirs.”

Harry sighed. “But her hair…”

“It looks great.”

“It’s neon orange.”

“It’s a wig.”

“It glows in the dark.”

“It does not,” Adam laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “That’s a completely different wig. This one glows under UV light.”

“I still can’t believe you found one that _does_ glow in the dark.”

“Neither can I,” Adam agreed. “But you realize what the best part is?”

“There’s a best part?”

Adam smiled widely. “It comes off.”

Just when Harry was beginning to relax Albus lowered his hood.  He groaned and turned to bury his face in his husband’s chest. “Our family is full of freaks.”

“I know, isn’t it great!” Adam gushed happily. “Just keep in mind it washes out.” Harry peeked back to survey his children: James’ blue streaked black-dyed hair matched the blue eye shadow and black eyeliner on his make-up painted face; Lily wore a neon orange wig that reached just below her shoulders – a present from Adam’s pop singer “play date” friend Katy Perry – which was one of many orange wigs they’d given her as part of their compromise; and the right half of Albus’ messy jet-black hair was coloured a perfect Slytherin green by means of a temporary spray-on hair colour.

Harry looked down at the tug on his jacket. “Papa, can I have a wig too?” four year old Mitchel asked, his big green eyes looking up at his two fathers hopefully.

“We’ll see sweetheart,” Harry replied with a small smile and picked the young boy up.  He pointedly chose to ignore the pink nail polish the little boy had begged his Daddy for three days to paint on his little nails.

Just before their three older children boarded the Hogwarts Express to go back to school for another year Harry heard his eldest son huff: “This year is so going to ruin my manicure.”

“Freaks,” he stated. “We’re all freaks.”

“And you look absolutely ravishing in that black eyeliner,” Adam admired. “With those contacts it really brings out your eyes.” Harry smiled indulgently and tried not to become distracted by the hungrily heated look in the grey-blue eyes of his husband… Mitchel was going to need a babysitter today…

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay, I completed another one! Hope you liked this instalment. It gives me ideas… I’m unsure of whether or not to make mpreg possible in this universe… what do you think? And if so, which one should be the carrier? I’m thinking Harry would be more likely but the thought of a preggers Adam is intriguing (though it might cause some complications with regards to the media, lol). In this universe it could arguably be either one: Harry is a wizard (assuming anything actually is possible with magic in this universe) and Adam is a squib (for all he knows his shifting eye colour isn’t the only by-product of having two wizarding parents, lol… hmm…)


End file.
